theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lessons from the Sock Drawer
Lessons from the Sock Drawer is the thirty-sixth episode of VeggieTales and the second special VeggieTales compilation episode. Episode Guide Previous episode: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More! Next episode: Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Plot A boy named Edmund has a pet hamster who disappeared after he accidentally leaves the top off its cage, so he writes to Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber for advice. During countertop vignettes in which Larry and Bob interact with the puppet-wielding Khalil and Mr. Lunt, the group tries to find suitable stories (from previous VeggieTales videos) to help Edmund. The pair then help Edmund using the video shorts and elements of the verse: Proverbs 17:22 - "a happy heart is good medicine and a cheerful mind works healing." Although the video exclusively utilizes previous shorts and music, save for the countertop vignettes, the presentation is exactly like any original VeggieTales video with the letter, countertop dialogue, and scripture verse. Characters * Bob * Larry * Lutfi/Khalil * Paco the Storytelling Mule Stories # Going Up! # Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly # Paco and the Singing Aardvark # Omelet # The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas # Larry's Lagoon # Paco and the Chicken # The Forgive-o-Matic # Lunch # The Story of St. Patrick Songs # Binky the Opera Singer # The Blues With Larry # I Want to Dance (from Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) # Gated Community # Modern Major General # Larry's High Silk Hat Fun Facts Trivia * On the alternate cover of this DVD and on the DVD-ROM features, they show Junior with a pot on his head, although the story's referring to isn't on the DVD. Remarks * The opening title card of Binky the Opera Singer states the short was from 2003 (when it was first featured in "Auto-Tainment!"), but the short was actually made in 1999. * The opening title card of Lunch states the short was from 2003 (when it was first featured in "Auto-Tainment!"), but the short was actually made in 2001. * On the 5.1 Surround audio track, the segments from "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" are only in Mono. Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * MadameBlueberry304.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * BellyButton5.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * LarryasSven.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheatreOmelet.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush122.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush123.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * LordOfTheBeans.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple671.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple53.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-853.jpg * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Samson'sHairbrushFourthWall.png * LarryMobileMark2.png * GatedCommunity1.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png Sing-along (Larry's High Silk Hat) # Larry's High Silk Hat (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") # His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) # The Forgiveness Song (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) # The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Sport Utility Vehicle (from "A Snoodle's Tale") # Pizza Angel (from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") # I Can Be Your Friend (from the "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") # I Want to Dance (from "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" story in "A Snoodle's Tale") # The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") # My Day (from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!") Features * Studio Store Previews # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Huckleberry Larry # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # God Made You Special # Moe and the Big Exit # Gideon: Tuba Warrior # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple # Veggie Library # Bob and Larry Sing the 70s # Worship Songs Category:Episodes